Before the Storm
by Hellojennasuarus
Summary: Things aren’t always as they seem. Regina and David are married during the second curse, everything seems perfect, but no one remembers their uncursed lives.
1. Beginnings

Authors note: This is my first story, all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. All mistakes are my own. The characters will differ from those in OUAT. All characters are owned by once upon a time and ABC, except for those created by me.

———————————————————————

The warm house smelled of cinnamon and vanilla as Regina hurried around the kitchen putting the final touches on the cookies she was baking. David entered the kitchen to see his petite wife hunched over the front of the oven. Gentle wisps of chestnut hair blocked her face from his view. He smiled at the view before him. There was a wife who adored him and he fiercely loved, a job that fulfilled him, and a life that was perfect. A soft, content sigh left his mouth. Life was everything he could have dreamt of. Regina wiggled her butt in the air, humming a joyful tune. David moved closer to his wife, drinking in the site of her innocent wiggle. Nothing innocent ran through his mind at that moment.

"I'll never get tired of this sight," he playfully remarked.

Regina quickly ceased her wiggle, as she stood up and whipped her face around towards the deep vibrato of her husbands voice. She glanced at him through her lashes, fluttering them.

" Do you mean the cookies?" Regina quipped, a wick smirk on her face, "or my butt mid-air?"

A robust laugh filled the air as David's large strides quickly covered the space between them. Strong arms encased Regina, swooping her into his arms. Warmth spread through her body. David lowered his lips, hovering them right above hers. Their breath intermingled, inhaling and exhaling in unison. Regina's breath hitched in anticipation. Winking, he delved into her lips. Their kiss was passionate. Teeth pressed against each other and tongues fought for dominance. His hands drifted up and down the length of Regina's curves, gently caressing the dips of her waist. She pulled back, filling air into her lungs, while chuckling, placing her hands on David's broad chest. She ran her fingers over the tight muscles of his chest, she pushed back creating some space between them. A sultry smile graced her lips.

Regina looked to David, a crooked grinned played on his face and his eyebrow shot up.

"The cookies obviously, but your butt is an added bonus". His hand quickly began to greedily roam Regina's body. He smirked as his hands lowered to the curve of her butt, dominantly grasping it in his palm.

"Slow down there sheriff," Regina tosses her head back in a hearty laugh, "I need to make sure these cookies get done. I can't afford to spend any time on your shenanigans."

His ministrations slowed slight, before winking at his wife.

" I can make it worth your time." His voice dropped into a deeper octave. Strong hands gripped into Regina's hips, pulling her flesh against the wall of muscles of David's chest. He nuzzled into the crook of her soft neck, deeply inhaling her signature apple scent. He planted wet kisses up the length of her neck. Grazing and nipping at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Sighing softy, Regina lost herself momentarily into the feeling of David's mouth on her body. Her head rolled back and she closed her eyes. Her pulse quickened under David's mouth, he grinned into her skin. He took the spot, that Regina loved, into his mouth. Sucking it deeply. Her breath caught in her lungs. Regina placed her hands on his chest, as she thought about the cookies she has volunteered herself to make. If she gave into David the cookies would never make it to the high school in time. With her hands firmly in place, she gently pushed the blonde man back. He released Regina and took a step back. Confusion danced in his eyes.

"I really need to get this done dear. I don't want to listen to Mary Margaret complain about my cookies being late." Regina suppressed an eye roll as she imagined the dramatics that would follow a late arrival of cookies.

"It's fine. I'll just talk to her." David quickly spoke as he reached out his hands to grasp his wife once again. Regina quickly stepped back, laughing as she narrowly evaded his reach.

"No can do. I volunteered for this and will fulfill my promise... as troublesome as it may be," she said.

"I'll drop them off. We all know that woman has a huge crush on a certain blonde sheriff. Now come here." He reached out again expecting his wife to rush into his arms.

Regina took another step back and laughed without any mirth. It was true that Mary Margaret had a crush on her husband. A suddenly spike of jealousy ran through her veins. No, David dropping off the cookies would not do.

"As much as I would love that, no." She quirked an eyebrow at him, "now get out of my kitchen".

Mocking hurt, David grasped his chest. His eye widened in fake horror.

"Your kitchen? I thought we were in this together." Amused with himself, he backed out of the room laughing. Before exiting, a cookie was stolen and popped whole intro his grinning mouth.

Regina shook her head at his antics, chucking quietly. That man would be the death of her. She walked over to the stove, looking at her perfectly baked cookies in appreciation. Looking around, she picked up a sugary orb and took a dainty bit. The rich buttery flavor attacked her sense. She smiled. Another prefect batch of cookies sat in front of her.

The clock on the stove blinked 2:15 at herself . She inhaled deeply, the mayor would need to leave now to arrive at Storybrooke High School on time. Regina grabbed a glass container and quickly packaged the cookies into the center, closing the lid. Once neatly stored away she announced her departure.

"David I will be back soon." David popped his head around the archway of the kitchen, "love you babe", he winked in her direction.

" I love you too dear, she responded while she grabbed her purse and exited her warm home.

Twenty minutes later she arrived outside of Storybrooke High. The newly renovated building stood in framed by tall pine trees on all sides. Children filtered out of the main metal doors as they rushed home. Some children lingered on the stairs chatting in excited, animated tones. Regina's heels clicked as she made her way to up the stairs to the metal doors. As she reached the doors, a young man rushed out nearly missing her. She stepped to the side to allow the rushing teen space. He paused looking up through a mop of shaggy brown hair. His hands quickly brushed hair out of his face and he blushed momentarily.

"Sorry about that Mayor Mills-Nolan." The teen said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Regina smiled softly at the boy. She was not lucky enough to have children of her own, but she imagined that her own child would be something like the one who stood before her.

"Hello Henry, how are you? I'm just dropping off some cookies for the bake sale is Ms. Blanchard in her classroom?" Regina responded.

Henry gave her a quizzical look, it was not a secret that the two women did not exactly see eye to eye. Both content to remain avoid any contact. "Yeah, I saw her in her classroom just a couple of minutes ago."

"Thank you." Regina smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair before stepping around him.

Henry eyed the container of cookies wishfully, and he fell into to step with Regina. Whatever had his attention before bumping into her momentarily forgotten.

"So." He paused briefly unsure of what to say.

Regina stopped her movement, turning fully to the lanky boy. She waited to for more, but nothing ever came. She noticed his eyes falling ever so slightly to the cookie container and then returning to her face. It was obvious the teen was formulating a plan to ask for a cookie. The mayor rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself.

"Would you like a cookie Henry?" She asked.

The lanky teen's eyed grew wide with excitement and he bounced on his toes. He caught himself and had the decency to look embarrassed before responding.

"I mean if you're sure..." Regina openly laughed, as she lifted the lid off the glass container. He greedily grabbed a cookie, stuffing it into his mouth in one swift motion. Henry gave Regina a lopsided smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Mills-Nolan. It's really great" he spoke through chews of of cookie.

"You're welcome dear. I'll see you later." Once again Regina began on her way towards Ms. Blanchards classroom. The halls had emptied significantly, only a few teens roamed around heading towards their Friday afternoon activities. Her heels clicked through the halls, much louder than usual with the lack of activity. She arrived at the door marked 15, indicating her destination. Regina paused momentarily, peeking her head through the door. She spotted the tiny brunette, seated at her desk. The woman's face was pointed down as she marked papers in front of her. Regina inhaled deeply, to steel her nerves prior to fully entering the room. She was determined not to get riled up around this woman today. With confident strides she entered the the classroom.

"Hello Me. Blanchard. I brought some cookies for the bake sale later tonight. I hope I'm not too late." Regina smiled at the woman.

The pixie cut women looked up at Regina, a flash of what looked like angry shone in her eyes, before being replaced by a smile. Both women stared at each other for a moment before Mary Margaret spoke.

" Hello Regina, it's a pleasure to see you." Regardless of the kind words, her voice was clipped with displeasure. "You can leave them on my desk. I'm sure that someone will want to buy them."

Regina took a calming breathe, pushing down the sudden annoyance that coursed through her veins at the brief interaction with the school teacher. She placed the glass container on the edge of the desk. She smiled down at the woman debating how to respond to the brunette.

Mary Margaret looked down at her papers dismissing Regina with her demeanor, "I'm really quite busy Regina, please see yourself out."

She counted to ten in her mind, to stop the biting remark on the top of her tongue. Getting into an argument with the infuriating women would do nothing for her image. She thought of her loving husband at home and quickly her rage dissipated. The annoyance still remained, but rage was gone. With a tight smile Regina nodded to the teacher and began her walk towards the exit.

" I hope you have a good day Mary Margaret." Regina said over her shoulder once reaching the door. She turned towards the door and began walking out, stopping only at the sound of her name.

"Regina," the teacher voiced.

The mayor stopped and faced Mary Margaret, quirking and eyebrow. She waited as the teacher stared at her. Moments passed before she finally spoke.

"Please tell David I say hello," she whispered quickly.

Regina simply nodded to the woman.

The teacher smiled sweetly at Regina, a evil glint glistened in her eyes.

"Could you also tell him that I appreciated his help last night." An implication lingered in the air. Regina stared at the women, blinking her eyes in rage and confusion. This women made Regina was to destroy her. Crush her into the ground and laugh over her ashes. Shaking away her murderous thoughts, the mayor smiled back at Mary Margaret a tiny frown between her brows.

"I'm glad her could help. I'll let him know." Regina responded in an even tone. She gathered her purse higher on her shoulder and exited the room. The sound of a laugh followed her through the door. The laugh only reignited the rage deep within Regina's soul. She quickly exited the school through the metal doors. The shiny black of her Mercedes sat alone in the visitor parking lot. In a few strides she came to the driver door, placing both hands on the hood of her car. She breath quicken, in a moments decision she reached into her purse pulling out the cellphone. Regina quickly marked David. The phone rang twice before common sense came back to her and she just as quickly disconnected the call. That tiny woman had a way of getting under Regina's skin, turning a usually calm level headed woman into a murderous she-devil. Regina pushed air through her mouth, considering Mary Margaret's implication. She knew it was silly, David was a faithful husband and loved her. Nothing would change that. Not even the petite school teacher.


	2. Soothe

Authors note: Wow, thank you everyone for the comments, favorites, and follows. I was genuinely not excepting that. I wrote this kind of on a whim and initially thought to end it unfinished where it was. Don't worry I'll finish the story, since it's always a bummer when you find a story interesting and it never finishes. Hopefully my story doesn't get too boring. If I does let me know and I'll either wrap it up or try to take it a different direction. This chapters is a little shorter and has some set up, but not much for way of action yet. I'm trying to update once a week.

Once again all mistakes are my own and I own none of these characters except for my own original ones.

———————————————————————

The drive home was quicker than excepted, soon Regina pulled up to the mansion she shared with her husband. The pristine white home sat perfectly maintained. The grass was freshly cut. She parked her black four door car in the driveway next to the old pickup truck David drove. Slightly confused, the mayor looked at the watch on her wrist. It was well past 4 pm. After leaving the school, she drove around aimlessly in an attempt to calm the still raging anger in her body. The red truck should have been gone taking David to his shift at the station, but remained parked in the same spot it had been before she left.

With heels sounding as she walked, Regina made the short distances from car to front porch. Rummaging through her purse she pulled out a set of keys that would allow her into her haven. She unlocked the blot and entered the home. It still smelled of warm cinnamon and vanilla, just as she left it hours ago. The mayor placed her jingling keys back into her purse, placing the entire bag on the table that adored the foyer.

The house was quite, far more quite than the usual noise that accompanied a home lived in by the sheriff. That man lumbered around like a bull in a china shop. His presence could be heard constantly throughout the home they shared.

Regina walked deeper into her home. On the black couch she found a sleeping David. Comfortable snorts left his mouth as his chest rose and fell with each breath. The mayor smiled down at her husband, silently laughing to herself. Glancing again at the clock, she decided to wake him. Better to arrive late to work than not at all.

"David," she quietly whispered, stepping closer to the edge of the couch. He did not wake. "You are incredibly late. Get up." She rasped a little more forcefully. He grunted at her, but did not stir more than that. Determined to wake her husband, she placed her hand on his shoulder to shake him awake. His considerable hand encased her modest wrist. She yelped in surprised as David pulled her down to lay on top of him. With eyes still closed, he wrapped Regina close to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. She relaxed into his embrace, turning her face into his neck, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. A content sound left her mouth.

David planted a firm kiss on the top of the brunettes head, leaving his lips flesh to her hair.

"I switched shifts with Emma she has plans tonight," David responded to the unasked question opening his eyes a sliver

"So I'll have to sleep alone tonight? I hate when you aren't next to me in bed," she whispered into his neck. Snuggling even closer than before, warming her self in the hard planes of his body. Her plump lips trailed up David's neck to his face. Brown orbs connected with blue orbs, they stared at each other for a few tense moments.

"I'll just have to make it up to you, wouldn't I?" The sheriff smirked at the gentle women in his embrace.

"I think you will dear," she placed a quick and chaste kiss to his lips, "but not right now. I'll bank this one and use it when the time is right."

David laughed, running a hand up the muscles of her back. He began kneading the the tension in Regina's shoulders. She moaned and pressed into him as his large hands pushed into the tight muscle between her shoulder blades. David stopped his movements, his eyes darkened with lust.

"You are really going to have to stop that, if you aren't going to take me up on my offer."

The corner of Regina's lips quirked up into a half smile and a pink hue tinted her checks.

"Sorry," she muttered placing her small hands on his shoulders as she pushed up to a sitting position. Knees dug into the soft surface of the black couch, each one placed on either side of David's waist. His hands lazily roamed up her tights to rest on her waist. She looked down at him.

"What time do you have to go?"

"Not until 9. We still have awhile," he responded, David's fingers drew circles on Regina's hip bone.

"So how'd it go with Mary Margaret today?"

Regina huffed out a breath while wiping chestnut hair out of her face.

"As good as could be expected. She wanted me to thank you for your help the other day." David grunted in response. She pulled red lips into her mouth as she began to worrying her lower lip. Regina knew that she was still angry from her earlier conversation. The driving only managed to lessen her worry in the moment, but now faced with her husband it began to resurface. Her insecurities made her question her relationship. She knew it was silly, but what if David was having an affair when that woman? Tension in her body made the mayor rigid on her perch.

David narrowed his eyes at Regina. What was this sudden change from the flirty wife that Regina was just moments ago? Slowly he rubbed larger circles on her hips to calm whatever was going through her head.

"Hey talk to me. What's going through your head right now." His gentle voice was a balm on Regina's heart. The mayor did not understand how a man so gentle and affectionate could love her with all her rough edges, but he did. Hearing the concern in his voice made her feel guilty for even humoring the thoughts in her head. Regina flushed in embarrassment and looked away, not willing to let David into her place of insecurity.

"No, don't do that." Strong hands lightly enveloped the mayors face. She leaned into his hand closing her eyes and breathing deeply before looking at her husband. She let out a pent up huff.

"I don't know how you deal with me." A laugh escaped her mouth in an attempt to cover up the vulnerability she felt. David knew his wife enough to not push. Right now, it would have to do to have her back from whatever dark place she had entered, but he would sooth all her fears eventually. Whatever those fears may be.

Chuckling good-natured he sat up coming face to face with Regina, placing a quick peck on her lips. "It's a good thing you have the best lasagna in town," he said.

Her head rolled back in laughter, " I do have the best lasagna. Granny has nothing on me."

"I'm telling her said that."

"You wouldn't dare." Regina gasped. A quick smirk danced on David's lips. She squinted at her husband before playfully smacking his shoulder. His head tossed back in laughter, there was the fun loving wife he knew. The moments of meekness quickly forgotten.

"Should we go get dinner, put your claims to the test?" He asked brightly.

"Let's go eat dear," she lifted herself off the couch smoothing down the back on her dress that was now somewhere near her butt instead of thighs. Evenings like this made Regina's heart sing. Happiness was something that filled her life day in and out. The only thing that could make their little family complete would be a child. Months ago, they had started trying to expand their family. Nothing had come of the attempts yet.

David stood next to his wife, beaming down at her love filled face. He interwove his fingers with hers and they walked towards the foyer. David grabbed the keys to his pickup before pulling Regina through the door too quickly for her to grab keys of her own.

"David, my purse and keys are in the house."

"I know, Regina. We're taking my truck."

"There's no way I'm getting into that rusted coffin David." She huffed stopping in her tracks crossing her arms overs her chest with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She knew she would eventually relent, but it was a little dance they liked to do.

"Where's your sense of adventure Regina?"

"Dying dear, is not adventure." She sassed back.

"You aren't getting old on me are you?" He quirked his brow at her. A silent challenge sat in the air.

The mayor stared at the sheriff, she pursued her lips attempting to stop the smile fighting on her lips.

"Oh shut up David and get into the truck." She uncrossed her arms and strutted past David towards the pick up. Shifting her hips a little more than usual, the sheriffs eyes honed in on the movement of hips. She opened her door and winked over her shoulder to the blonde behind her. He grinned and quickly follows his wife to the car. Rounding the front of the car, he pushed his keys into the door and opened. The door screeched loudly in protest, he winced to himself. It sounded like the door would crumble away at any given moment. Regina laughed while looking through at her wincing husband.

"This is a menace to society David." She fluttered her eyes at him wickedly.

"Good thing the sheriff has given me a pass babe. We're close." The response was full of playfulness.

"Miss use of power. I should report him."

"I heard he's sleeping with the mayor." He winked towards her, "there's no use they are Storybrooke's power couple."

Regina rolled her eyes at David and slightly shook her head. The engine roared to life and soon they pulled out of the driveway towards the center of town.

David parked the pick up in front of the small dinner. Both he and Regina climbed out the truck, he walked around the car to stand next to his wife and linked hands with her. He gave a firm squeeze before climbing the stairs to the door. He pushed open the glass door a bell jingled above them indicating their entrance.

"Hello Sheriff and Madam Mayor. Please take a seat anywhere. I'll be with you in a moment." The thin brunette spoke as she rushed around the crowed dinner. David lead Regina towards a booth in the back. He slide into a seat and Regina gracefully entered the one opposite. The worn seat sank under the weight of David.

Regina lifted the menu of Granny's and skimmed the options. The menu never changed. She placed the laminated paper down, deciding on a Cobb salad with dressing on the side. Regina looked up at her husband.

The waitress quickly make her way over to their table.

"What can I get for you two?" She asked pulling a pad of paper out of her short apron.

"I'll have the Cobb salad with dressing on the side please." She responded before looking towards David.

"Cheese burger with fries. Thank you Ruby." He smiled while handing both menus to Ruby. She quickly wrote their orders down, took the menus, and scurried off to help other patrons.

"So I was thinking, we should take a vacation. You've been working hard and it's time we took some time for ourselves." David said whole teaching for Regina's hand. "It'll be fun."

"David I can't take time off. This town would burn down without me."

"Come one Regina one week away will be fine. Promise me you'll think about it. I think it'll a so is something good to get away for a little while." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumbs. She smiled at her husband and mobbed softly. Quickly their orders were placed in front of them. David released her hand with a squeeze.

The bell above the door rang announcing a new arrival. Regina looked over her shoulder, but saw no one. She looked through the door and she no longer saw the small town of Storybrooke. The quite streets were now a overgrown forest, a family of foxes sat in the middle of the grassy forest floor. Her eyes widened in confused. She blinked her eyes multiple times to make the image disappear. She turned to David, he continued to eat his burger joyfully.

"David do you see that?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"What's wrong?" He was no one full alert.

She looked back at door, but the forest was no longer there. It was their little town all over again. A splitting headache pulsed through her head, she brought a hand to her forehead and looked back at her husband.

"Regina what's wrong?" David asked with more authority than before, going into full sheriff mode.

She attempted to speak while the outer part of her vision began to blacken. The headache intensified, and the darkness grew. The last time she saw before her vision fully darkened was the look of sheer fear across her husbands face.


	3. Dazed

I know it's been a really long time. School kept me busy, but it looks like I have a lot of time in my hands with the current situation. Here's a short chapter to spark the creative flow.

———————————————————————————————

All Regina could hear was the sound of muffled voices. The surface was cold and rough beneath her skin. A chill spread through her body and she began to shake. The world was still black, the voices became clearer with each second that passed.

"Fuck! Is she coming out of it?" A deep gruff voice barked somewhere in the distance. Regina tried to place the voice, but her mind was drawing a blank. Is that what David sounded like? Had it always been that deep? The shaking intensified and the darkness won out as she slipped back into the abyss.

Regina blinked her eyes against the bright sun, her vision blurred with the onslaught of sun and bright artificial light. She shifted slightly, no longer feeling the cold surface beneath her. The steady beeping of a machine sounded somewhere off to her side. She rested her forearm across her face, hiding her eyes as her vision slowly began to adjust. She looked around to her surroundings, a heart monitor sat to her left as various wires extending from the machine, disappearing under the hideous hospital gown she wore. Glancing she looked for her husband, but David was nowhere in the room. Slightly annoyed, Regina presses the call button. David should be in this room with her and she would find out where he was.

The large hospital door creaked open. In walked a young nurse.

"Mayor Mills, how can I help you?" The meek nurse asked Regina. She shifted on her weight between her feet in an awkward dance. Regina stared at the girl for a moment before responding.

"Could you please get my husband for me?" Regina responded in an cool and collected voice. She just wanted to see her husband. The longer she laid in the uncomfortable hospital bed without a familiar face the faster her heart speed.

"Your, your husband?" The nurse stammered over her words as a look of confusion clouded her face.

"Yes. My husband." Regina tired to keep the annoyance out of her voice while responding. The nurse stared at her with bewildered eyes. Cold fear began spreading through her body. Did something happen to David while she was unconscious?

"I'm sorry Mayor Mills who is your husband? We don't have any records of an emergency contact." The nurse shifted uncomfortably near the hospital door, glancing behind her several times in an attempt to find the charge nurse.

"Listen, I am trying to remain calm and polite, but my patience is wearing thin. My husband is David Nolan. I need to see him now." Regina spoke with more authority than previously.

The nurse merely nodded before exiting the room. Regina relaxed back into the bed now convinced the nurse would get her husband. She shifted into the bed attempting to find a comfortable spot, but was unable. She continued to move around until a throat was cleared from the doorway. She looked up, instantly relaxing when she saw her husband leaning against the doorframe. He wore his sheriff outfit. The badge glistened under the artificial lights.

" Madam Mayor." He said formally. "I heard to you were looking for me."

Confusion riddled Regina, "David quit messing around."

He smiled a tight lipped smile, one that did not fully reach his eyes. He approached her bed, stopping at the foot of the bed. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small spiral notebook and pen.

"Regina. Is it okay if I call you Regina?" He looked up from the notebook waiting for a response. She nodded with confusion in her eyes.

"Good. Regina, I was told by the nurse that you..." he paused for a moment. Unsure how to proceed. " You are under the assumption that we are married. You are a very nice woman Regina, I can assure you if we were married I would know."

Confusion shot throughout Regina. Shock laid over her. What was David saying? Was this some kind of sick joke? A pit deep in Regina's stomach churred as bile threatened the back of her throat. Tears welled in her eyes, flowing down her cheeks. She used her her hand to quickly wipe the tears from her eyes and check. Looking up into the sympathetic eyes of the sheriff, she leaned forward in the bed.

"David this is not funny." She rasped, suddenly losing her voice.

"I understand how this can be very confusing Madam Mayor. I wish I had some answers for you. Maybe discussing what happened will help. What is the last thing you remember?" He asked professionally.

"We were went to Granny's before your shift." She said. David merely jotted down some notes in his book while staring at her.

"I began to feel odd and pasted out. You tell me what happened next. You were there."

David smiles sadly at her.

"Regina." He said softly, "I've been at the station all day, my deputy called out. I wasn't in the dinner with you."

Gentle sobs left Reginas mouth, and she cried into her hands. She did not understand what was happening. David was denying being married to her and she was in a hospital bed facing her husband who did not seem to remember their life together. David walked around the foot of the bed and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She leaned into his touch seeking comfort and familiarity.

"I'm not trying to upset you." He said, "This seems to be a really trying time. I'm going to speak to Doctor Whale and we can pick this up later." David removed his hand and exited through the doorway leaving a sobbing Regina an empty room.


	4. Reconcile

Authors note: well this chapter took forever to complete. I've already started on the next, so hopefully it wouldn't take another 4 months. Let me know if you guys are even still interested in this story.

All mistakes are my own and I do not own any of the characters.

————————————————————————————————

Regina's body shook with quiet sobs. David left her alone in a hospital room. She was so confused. Hours ago she was happily married to David and now he acted as if they barely even knew each other. How could he forget the long passion filled nights and happy loved filled days they shared? She did not notice as Doctor Whale and the meek nurse from before entered the room, a clipboard pressed to his side.

"Ms. Mills, I just spoke with the sheriff and it seems like you are having a hard time deciphering what is real and not." He spoke to her in an even tone. She looked up at him while wiping her eyes.

"No you idiot, I know what's real. You all seem to have forgotten." She clipped back.

Whale merely exhaled deeply through his nostrils before bringing the clipboard from his side and jotting down something. He looked over to his companion saying something inaudible into her ear before she quickly exited the room.

"I can understand your distress," he started, "I want to assure you, we will do everything within our power to help with any memory confusion." He rounded the bed, checking the heart monitor and IVs hooked to her. He noted the fluid levels on his clipboard before removing his pen light. He leaned over Regina flashing the light into her eyes. Regina blinked into the light, but remained still during the examination. The sooner she got a clean bill of health the sooner she could leave this horrible hospital.

"You have a slight concussion from the fall, but it seems like there are no lasting effects Ms. Mills" Whale stated placing his light back into his breast pocket. "Because of the concussion we'll have to hold you overnight for observation."

"I don't think you understand Whale. This isn't right. Whatever this is, it isn't my life." Regina began, slowly her voice elevated in volume, "This isn't right. I want you out and I want my husband back in here you incompetent idiot."

Whale, on his part, merely looked at Regina. He remained ever calm, allowing Regina to yell at him. The meek nurse returned soon after Regina said her piece. She carried a syringe with a clear liquid, handing it to Whale.

"I completely understand your confusion Regina. You took a large fall today, this sort of confusion is very common after losing consciousness." He stated approaching the IV bag the mayor was connected to.

"I'm going to give you something to relax you. You may experience some drowsiness." Stated the professional man. Quickly the syringe connected with the IV bag, the liquid inside fusing with the saline before Regina could protest. The drugs took affect faster than what was normal. Saline laced with drugs seeped into her veins, invading her system. Regina tired to fight the effects, fear mingled with determination coursed through her body. Beeps chirped loudly as the heart monitor indicated her distress.The battle for consciousness was waged and it was becoming alarmingly clear that it was a war Regina was quickly losing. Darkness creeped closer. The edges of her vision began to blur and darken as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Some time later the bright lights caused Regina to stir. Beneath her no longer felt like the uncomfortable hospital bed. It was cold and hard. She turned onto her side to block the light, but collided with a wooden frame. Confusion clouded her mind as she opened her eyes to the scene before her. David hovered over her body speaking into a phone as Granny rounded the front counter of the dinner carrying a towel. Disorientation overwhelmed Regina as she laid on the unforgiving ground. Images of David in his sheriff uniform at the hospital flashed in her mind. In a matter of moments large tears rolled down the corner of her brown eyes.

David looked down to see his wife awake. He quickly concluded his call assured that the ambulance would arrive shortly. Regina looked wildly around, confusion written across her face, tears streaming down her rounded cheeks.

"Babe are you fine?" He asked in frightened voice. She simply shook her head in response, using shaky elbows to prop her body up.

'Regina you shouldn't move, the ambulance will be here soon." He gently placed his warm hands on her body, slightly stopping her moments.

Nothing made sense anymore. It felt like moments before David was cold and withdrawn, now he looked at her with love filled eyes. Slightly leaning into his touch, the touch that usually stopped any wild thoughts in her mind only caused further confusion. Regina shifted away from his familiarity, away from the confusion written across the faces looking at her until she backed into the wooden booth to her side. She needed a moment to readjust and think. All she needed was a second to breathe. To gathering her bearings.

David furrowed his brows at Regina's odd reaction and movement. The sheriff looked to the elderly women standing above them. A moment of silent communication passed before the older woman shrugged her shoulders in a perplexed response. Long moments passed as the two concerned individuals stared at Regina, each afraid to make any sudden motions until finally Regina Inhaled deeply and found her voice.

"David?" It sounded shaky to her ears, "You remember me?" The longer she looked, truly looked, at the David in front of her the more she was sure this was her husband. The man that joked nonstop and loved her fiercely, but that didn't explain what she experienced. It all had felt so real. It had to be real, yet here she was on the dinner floor. With the people she knew and the normalcy of her daily life before the headache that caused her to blackout in the first place. Disorientation could not begin to the explain what Regina felt.

Her husband stared at her for a moment, cocking his head to the side. "Of course I do. I think you might have hit your head during the fall maybe you should lie down until the EMTs get here."

"I didn't hit my head David,' she quickly responded, but hesitated, "Or maybe I did. I don't really know what's going on anymore." Maybe she did hit her head and that hit was hard enough to create a very lucid dream. For all Regina knew, she was still dreaming. She placed her small hands on the ground, clutching the cold linoleum tiles as if her life depended on it. Taking deep breathes to ground herself in the moment. Her husband and dear friend stared at her. Blue spheres met with chocolate ones, in that moment Regina was sure this was actually happening.

The mayor heard the sounds of distant sirens, and indication that the ambulance would soon arrive. She sat mulling over the all too real dream. It had to be a dream, that was the only that could explain the current situation. The sirens were loud now, the bell over the door jingled as two EMTs walked into the dinner. They quickly assessed the location and correctly walked towards Regina,

"Madam Mayor" the younger of the two women said, " Can you tell me what happened?" The other women began gathering supplies from her bag as she came to Regina's other side, quickly scanning her for any open cuts. Finding none, she took her blood pressure. 115/70 was the number she said to her fellow EMT.

"My head began aching and I think I passed out," Regina responded, "But I can't be entirely sure."

The two women spoke to each other before addressing the mayor and sheriff. "Your blood pressure is low Mrs. Mills-Nolan so we'll need to take you to get checked out at the hospital . Can you get up?" David was instantly helping her to her feet. Slightly unbalanced, Regina stood for the two ambulance drivers. Both women watched her with intent, watching for any signs of a reoccurring blackout. When Regina showed no initial signs, they proceeded. The ambulance drivers lead Regina out the door to a small group of bystanders who were huddling around the street near the entrance of Granny's. Regina scowled at the attention as she was placed on a waiting gurney. What a damn spectacle this was turning into. She diverted her eyes from the looks of curiosity as the metal gurney was loaded into the back of the small Storybrooke ambulance.

"I'll follow you in the truck," David announced quickly grabbing his keys, giving Regina one last reassuring looks before hurrying off in the direction of the beat up truck. Metal doors closed leaving Regina alone with the sound of a roaring engine and sirens. The drive Storybrooke General was a short one, everything in this town was a short drive. One of the perks of living in a small Maine town Regina thought. She worried her bottom lip as she pulled imaginary lint from the bottom of her blouse. Worry and confusion ate away at Regina. Something felt wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on what exactly.

It wasn't long before the mayor was ushered to a quite exam room with her ever worried husband by her side. Whale ordered pathology on her blood when she arrived. The process had been quick, but waiting was nothing short of bothersome for Regina. She wanted to know why she her dream was so lucid and she wanted to know now.

David grabbed Reginas hand engulfing her olive skin in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze of assurance. Regina merely stared at him. This was all too confusing to wrap her mind around, but she wouldn't reject the sheriff's comfort as she did at Granny's.

"It's going to be ok babe, we'll figure this out together." David lifted Reginas hand up to his lips giving her hand a small peek. Their attention was drawn to the door opening announcing the new presence of Doctor Whale. He walked in with a click board pressed to his side and the same meek nurse from Regina's dream. Everything down to the stance was eerily similar giving Regina as sense of déjà vu. Every muscle in the mayors body tensed in anticipation and dread. Another reassuring squeeze came for David.

Whale lifted his clip board looking through some papers before announcing, "I have your blood results back."


End file.
